Out of my League
by Prototypical Nonconformist
Summary: Cus I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cus she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I 'm out of my league once again


Im currently addicted to the song "Out of my Leauge" by Stephen Speaks. Sorry if its a little OOC.. yeah..

And just a little heads-up the things in italic are song lyrics, and the last line of the story is a thought. Naruto swears a little bit, But thats only because I did the same thing and thats what I said, so my friend made me stick it in.

Naruto walks through the halls of the ninja Academy, dreamily staring off into the ceiling thinking about who knows what. Not really paying attention to where he's going, Naruto walks straight into Sakura, knocking her books out of her arms and strewing them across the hall.  
"Sorry!" He calls, beginning to pick up the mess. He stands up slowly, willing himself not to become the same puddle of blubbering goo he usually becomes around her. Eventually hes looking at her straight on, becoming lost in the magnificent way her bubble gum pink hair and green eyes seem to sparkle in the afternoon sun.  
"H-Here" He stutters pushing the books into her arms as a light blush forms on his cheeks and nose. Sakura smiles and scurries off to her class, leaving Naruto in her wake, stiff and smiling.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I 'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver, but in a good way _

"Hey Dipweed! You're going to be late for class!"  
Much to his dismay, Naruto snaps out of his trance and makes his way towards his classroom. He deliberately walks by his locker, giving himself an excuse to talk to Sakura.  
Naruto takes his seat, right behind the girl of his dreams. She knows he watches her, so she likes to flirt with him.  
"Hey Sakura," Naruto mumbles "I.. uh… forgot my pencil, So um… could I?"  
Sakura clicks her tongue "You need to learn to buy your own pencils." She turns around and searches through her pencil case, carefully picking out the one pencil she chews on. Slowly turning back to Naruto and smiling playfully, she hands him the pencil "Here, you can keep it." And with a flourish of pink she continues to take notes.

_All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
as she purses her lips  
bats her eyes  
and she plays with me  
sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say _

Drawing up all the courage he could muster in the middle of a lecture, Naruto stares at the blank piece of paper before him lightly pressing the tip of Sakura's pencil to the top line. He slowly writes out the words: "Will you go out with me?" as neatly as his shaking hands could. He reaches forward and places it on the corner of her desk. Watching as she wrote her answer and folded it back up.

_  
Cos I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes  
along with my hands _

"I already have a boyfriend, sorry"

_Cos she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I 'm out of my league once again _

Naruto smiled slightly down at the note. "Knew it." he mumbled, laughing at how he thought he might have actually had a chance with someone like Sakura. Making his way out of the class room he tries not to let his disappointment show.  
"Naruto!" Sakura calls from inside the now empty room. She grabs him in a hug and apologizes.  
"You're a really, _really_ great guy, Naruto." She mumbles.  
"You always say that when you turn a guy down." He chuckles and makes his way down the hall. She catches up to him, laughing and smiling.  
"No, I never say it with _two_ reallys"  
He smiles back and makes his way toward his locker, walking on air and completely oblivious to everything around him. As most boys do, he embarrasses himself right when he thinks its going well. As he is getting ready to walk out of school he closes his locker door on his thumb screaming loud enough that anyone in the school would have heard him.  
"FUCK THAT HURTS!"

_It's a masterful melody  
when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her  
she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and I feel like I 'm falling  
but it's not surprise _

_Cos I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes  
along with my hands_

He clutched his hand in pain, very happy that it was a Friday and very few people were still in the halls.  
"Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura was at his side, trying to pry his injured hand out of his iron grip. She continued to hold his hand as she dragged him through the hall. "Come on, I think the nurse is still here.."  
She was still talking but Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

_Cos it's frightening to be  
swimming in this strange sea  
but I 'd rather be here than on land _

_yes she's all that I see  
and she's all that I need  
and I 'm out of my league once again_

"_I don't care If she has a boyfriend. I still love her."_

__

Hate it?  
Love it?  
Wish Id fall into a pit of oatmeal flavored quicksand for writing this sappy crap?  
REVIEW!


End file.
